videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat XII/Story
The story mode of Mortal Kombat XII contains 12 chapters total, telling a story that takes place 10 years after the events of its predecessor, Mortal Kombat 11 (the real video game). It is the epic conclusion of the Mortal Kombat Saga. It also includes the free DLC character stories pack for each playable characters (except the guest characters). Prologue Raiden narrated about 10 years ago in MK11, with Fire God Liu Kang defeated Kronika for the Hourglass, he became the new protector of Earthrealm and architect of the Sands of Time and made Kitana as his partner and bride. They have created the new and better timeline, create the new Elder Gods and restore everything as they made the next timeline and the future better (including the past and the present of 27 years ago). Liu Kang and Kitana have learned that no matter how they shape history, they do not plan for every possibility, as villains like Kronika may always turn up. As each realm choose its destiny, they will still face what's coming together. In the dawn of time, Kreenik, who was one of the many titans and keeper of the Hell's Gate, had conversation and battle with Blaze. He then succeeds to defeat him and absorbs his power. Kreenik, however, knew that his beloved wife, Kronika died at the hands of Liu Kang. Plan to resurrect his family, he stole the vials of the Sands of Time from Liu Kang and Kitana to bring back the New Era (the name of rewinding timeline, such as the new timeline), which is under construction. He then takes Shinnok's, Cetrion's, and Kronika's amulets to place and solve the puzzles in the Kytinn Hive of Shang Tsung's Island (which was resurrected). He then places his own amulet the next puzzle for his pet, The Gulcher to consume every mortals in the third timeline. A mysterious figure in the Rock of Magnus named Uriyin, who is secretly revealed himself as the key of the One Being, spying on Kreenik. He was resurrected after Kronika's defeat and took the 6 artifacts, the Kamidogu with him, which he revived after the third timeline created. Tired of being powerless and weakened, he will grow much stronger when he will be giving his essence by his servent. He will vanish every Kombatants (including Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kitana) and devour the weakened Elder Gods' souls for good, as long as he kept his secrets until he will revealed to someone. Chapter 1: A New Beginning (Kung Jin) Fights: * Kung Lao * Miko * Metsu * Kreenik Chapter 2: Attack in the City (Kurtis Stryker) Fights: * Rain * Tasia * She-Wolf * Leonard Chapter 3: Rise of the Dark Clones (Ashrah and Li Mei) Fights: * Ashrah (Dark Clone) * Li Mei (Dark Clone) * Liu Kang (Dark Clone) * Kitana (Dark Clone) Chapter 4: The Fog and the Cold (Smoke and Sub-Zero) Fights: * Darrius (Dark Clone) * Cindy * Smoke (Enenra) * Hotaru Chapter 5: The Empress of Tomorrow (Kitana) Fights: * Sheeva (Dark Clone) * Lazar * Rain * Mileena Chapter 6: Legend of the Shirai Ryu (Scorpion) Fights: * Takeda Takahashi * Scorpion (Dark Clone) * Kung Jin (mind controlled by Havik) * Havik Chapter 7: The Ronin Strikes Back (Takeda Takahashi) Fights: * Burbank * Metsu * Sub-Zero (Dark Clone) * Decon Chapter 8: Honorable Discharge (Jacqui Briggs) Fights: * Miko * Kurtis Stryker (Dark Clone) * Cindy * Ermac Chapter 9: Family Reunion (Cassie Cage) Fights: * Tasia * She-Wolf * Leonard * Tremor Chapter 10: Raid on the Rock of Magnus (Fujin) Fights: * Haidou * Hotaru * Fujin (Dark Clone) * Havik Chapter 11: The Shaolin Gods (Liu Kang and Kung Lao) Fights: * Ermac * Tremor * Blaze (mind controlled by Kreenik) * Uriyin * Kreenik Chapter 12: Endgame (Haidou) Fights: * Metsu * Miko * Decon * True Form Uriyin Epilogue Depending on the outcome of the fight between True Form Uriyin and Haidou, three different scenarios will play: * Good Ending (Haidou wins the final round) * Bad Ending (Uriyin wins) * True Ending (Haidou wins) Character Stories This character stories, retelling the events in the third timeline (from the comic book series of the same name), having an individual storyline for each character. The updated version of Mortal Kombat XII added more character stories for legacy characters from MK9 to MK11 and 4 new characters. It contain 79 character stories in total. Trivia * The final battle between Uriyin and Haidou are very similar to Kronika and Fire God Liu Kang in the story mode of Mortal Kombat 11. * Like Mortal Kombat 11's Story Mode, Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs are the only playable characters who are not fought as opponents throughout the Story Mode. ** However, they can be fought in each character stories. *** This also applies to DLC characters. * Ermac and Tremor are the only Story Mode opponents who are unplayable in the game, like Cyrax and Sektor in the story mode of Mortal Kombat 11. ** Unless they are playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat XII as part of the unlockable legacy characters. * Unless already unlocked via microtransaction, Uriyin is unlocked by completing Chapter 12 of the Story Mode. * The Character Stories of Mortal Kombat XII are very similar to Street Fighter V and Soulcalibur VI. Category:Subpages Category:Mortal Kombat XII Category:Story